


Trust

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Married Couple, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Dorothea's invited someone into their bedroom, but Byleth isn't allowed to see who...yet.Part of #ByletheaWeek2020. Day 8 - Free Day
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849879
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Last entry, and down to the wire on posting no less. Still, I hope everyone enjoys :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Ugh”

Byleth groaned in the dark as he felt his bare, hard cock being attacked on two fronts. A pair of hands cupped and squeezed his balls as two tongues licked up and down his rock hard shaft.

“What do you think, love?” Dorothea cooed from his left. The women on the right didn’t respond, at least not in any way that he could discern her identity. He could only hear his wife speak as she calmly, smugly boasted, “I told you wearing that blindfold would get you a nice surprise.”

Byleth grunted as the other woman popped her lips over his cock and bobbed down. And he at least knew it was indeed a woman by the soft breasts rubbing against his thigh as she bobbed up and down.

He heard someone shift up - Dorothea, no doubt, and settle against him. She wrapped her arms around his and left his shoulder pressed in her rather copious bosom. Definitely Dorothea. “I’ll bet you’re wondering who it is, aren’t you?” she whispered in his ear.

Dorothea kissed his cheek before huskily growling, “You wanna know who I invited into our bed to suck off my husband, hmm?”

The other woman popped off his cock and licked around the glans. He felt her breasts wrap around his cock from the side to cover the rest of the shaft. Whoever she was, she had a bosom that could possibly rival his wife. That at least narrowed down a few women he knew...though not exactly enough.

Dorothea giggled at her husband’s clear contemplation and nuzzled his cheek. “Now now - put that brain of yours to rest. Let us take care of you, Byleth, and don’t worry about the specifics~”

She left a parting kiss on his lips before he heard her shuffle back down. The woman on his cock shifted over to give his wife room to join on the other side. The duo pushed their breasts together and left his shaft trapped in a pair of fluffy, busty marshmallows. Dorothea leaned forward and asked her mysterious guest. “Are you ready, like we talked about?”

Byleth heard no reply, but there must’ve been some affirmation passed beyond his blinded vision. The two women leaned in and started licking his crown together before the guest popped him back in her mouth.

_ “Mwah. Mmmwah. P-Pwah!” _

The woman pulled off and let Dorothea take over instead. The loving wife went deep into their bosom trap and let him feel the slick touch of her lips as she sucked him off. The other woman settled for shaking her bosom up and down as Dorothea showed why she was the one who’d claimed his thick Sword of the Creator for herself. 

The two women traded places on some random pattern. Sometimes Dorothea would have him in her mouth as she lobbed drool and spit over his glans, others he would find himself in the hollow cheeks of their mysterious bed guest. Whoever was doing what would have an impact on the man as his fingers dug into his bedsheets and muted groans passed through his lips.

Dorothea pulled off again but instead pushed her lips against the sides of his glans in a lopsided, open-mouth kiss. Her breasts fell away as she used her hands to pump his spit-soaked shaft. The other woman followed suit as she mirrored his wife’s actions - lips sideways on his crown, and hand offering steady strokes over the other half of his cock. The two women’s other hands reached around to stroke his bare hips as they shared in the act of licking, slurping, and jerking him off.

Byleth winced at the familiar sting of metal of his wife’s ring as she reached down and cupped his balls. He didn’t feel a similar biting touch from the other woman, which would lead him to assume she either had taken it off, or she was single. He must’ve worn his inquisition on his brow because he felt the two back away and admonished him.

“What did I tell you about thinking, Byleth?” Dorothea purred as she smacked his cockhead between their lips. The duo’s tongue’s flailed around as they playfully tossed his glans between the other’s mouths. Eventually, they both pulled away, though they kept their hands on his shaft with shared pumps. “We’ll have to punish you for that,” his wife giggled.

“Come here, you~”

Byleth heard the moans and mewls and his cock stiffened even harder in their palms. He could hear his wife as she stuffed her tongue down the other girl’s throat. The reason he could tell Dorothea was the aggressor was how she pushed against his cock and forced the other girl away. Dorothea’s hand squeezed the other woman’s as they kept jerking him off the whole time they were kissing.

“Pwah…. _ mmm _ , you taste delicious,” Dorothea complimented the other lady. Byleth heard a squeak and a murmur as the two turned their focus back on him. Dorothea’s voice spoke up, once more addressing her blindfolded husband. “If you’re good, and let us finish, we’ll let you take that off. Then the  _ real _ fun can begin, okay?”

He nodded, rather vigorously at that.

“Good. now then~”

Dorothea leaned over and whispered something - something he had no chance of making out. But whatever it was, it got a jolt from the other woman, followed by a frustratingly vague grunt of affirmation. The two shifted on the bed and left him alone. He even felt the frame groan as they both got off the mattress.

Byleth was curious, especially as footsteps sounded over the floorboards around his marital bed. He tried to make out who was going where, but it was too muffled for him to keep track of. By the time the bedframe groaned again, he had no idea who was on which side. All he knew was that they were crawling back to him and his still-throbbing cock.

He felt the woman on his left nudge closer until her lips were against the base of his shaft. She inhaled and shuddered at the heavy scent of musk that rocked her body. Byleth resisted the urge to grab forward and instead kept his hands on the sheets, as he’d been ordered. The woman at his crotch licked his sac before painting a wide trail of spit up to his crown.

“Ooooh.”

He groaned as she played around his slit, swirling her tongue and lapping up precum as it sputtered out. The other woman laid against his leg and ran her manicured nails against his skin. Her raking caused gooseflesh to ripple over his body as he finally felt the first woman pop her lips over his tip and push her head down.

_ “ulmf~” _

“Gods!” he hissed as the woman took his cock  _ all _ the way in her mouth and straight into her throat. He felt her lips kiss his crotch before she dragged her face back up. Her tongue flailed against the girth that had pinned her down in her mouth until only the tip remained in her gulled. Byleth felt a pair of hands cup his balls as the woman bobbed her head around the middle of his cock. His fingers bunched up the sheets until they started pulling off the sides of the bed.

Whoever this was, she was good - very good. He couldn’t even try to compare at the tight suction that threatened to literally pull his soul clear out through his cockslit. The hands groping and squeezing his sperm urns were also doing their job in catapulting him closer and closer to the brink of climax.

He felt the woman pull up before she slammed her head back down. Wet, slippery sensations poured out around her lips as drool and even her tongue escaped her sealed mouth and started flailing around his crotch. She hummed against the cock in her throat - a tuneless echo that rattled up his spine and came spewing out of his mouth in the form of guttural growls.

Byleth didn’t know how long he was in this woman’s throat - it could’ve been seconds, minutes, or even hours for all he cared. All he knew was that just as he was about to reach over the edge...she pulled back. All the way back.

_ “Pwah~” _

“D-Damnit,” he swore as the woman scooted back. He heard the duo chuckle, though wasn’t able to discern which one was actually his wife. The woman who’d been sucking him off settled against his left thigh as she allowed the second lady to take her place in front of his towering cock. Byleth’s ear twitched as he heard the sound of lips smacking together before she started...by popping his scrotum in her mouth.

“Hwahhhhh,” he grunted at the wet, slippery lips and tongue that were bathing his precious nut. She played with her new toy for some time, delighting in how he grunted and growled as she swirled his sperm urn in her mouth. The lady spat him out before swallowing the other one to offer the same, through treatment. Her service was so exceptional, so refined, that he almost whimpered as she pulled away.

Rather than lick her way up, the second woman opted to feather kisses against his shaft as she made the long odyssey up to his tip. Once she reached his slit, she didn’t hesitate before popping him in her mouth and sucked down his glans. Her tongue thrashed and slapped against his cock as she gargled him between her spit-soaked cheeks. He felt her head tousle from side to side as she pushed his shaft around with not but her mouth.

Byleth felt the first woman shift over until her thighs were between his legs. He felt the soft fabric of her stockings, along with her clearly damp panties as she glided up and down his thigh. She gripped his hip as she busied herself with riding his leg, even as the second woman kept manhandling his dick.

Eventually, she tired of simply playing with his cock and actually pushed her head further down. Her lips glided against his spit-soaked, pulsing shaft as she bobbed her way further and further towards his crotch. Just as she was about to push him into her throat...she backed away.

Byleth groaned in frustration at the cruel japes. He could nearly feel the woman’s lips curl into an impish smile as she kept bobbing her head up and down. And yet she never pushed his tip down her gullet, opting instead to leave him in her slobbering mouth.

After some time and countless teases, he felt her shift again. The woman nudged her way to the right as a new pair of hands gripped the base - the first woman. He wasn’t sure when she’d stopped riding his leg, but now he could feel the heat from her panties as she pushed her covered mound against the inside of his leg. The first lady mirrored the action, letting him feel the slightly different fabric of her smallclothes as well.

The second woman pulled off his cock, but it was quickly engulfed by the first woman again. A few bobs down to the middle of his shaft passed before they switched again. They kept their hands - both empty - against his base as they traded who got to blow him. The one who wasn’t sucking him off at the time amused herself by playing with the lower part of his shaft with all manner of licks, nips, kisses, and even simply breathing hot air on his slick skin.

Byleth felt the pressure mounting in his balls as the two women worked. He still couldn’t tell which was which, but he also was far beyond the point of caring. His grunts, his pants, it all came pouring out as he finally forced tense words of warning from his lips. “D-Dorothea, I’m cumming!”

His wife and the guest pulled back, though kept their hands on his shaft. The reason became clear as he shot his first sticky load, only for their combined grip to shift his shaft over. He saw stars explode through the darkness of his blindfold, and could scarcely keep track of whose face was being painted as they jerked and squeezed every last copious drop out.

_ pomf _

He collapsed back into the pillows and wheezed for breath. The euphoric light dimmed into the familiar darkness of his cover as his senses slowly returned. Sight was swiftly eclipsed by sound as he heard the lascivious licks and purrs as the women cleaned each other’s faces off.

“I told you, like a geyser,” Dorothea boasted to the other woman from the right side. He heard a mutter but still couldn’t manage to discern a voice. His wife’s voice spoke up again instead. “Well, I think we’ve let him suffer long enough. Time for the real fun,” she declared

He heard the bed shift, followed by two separate bodies as they squeezed on opposite sides of him. His hands were picked up and draped over equally busty bodies until his hand cupped their copious rears. He felt the one on his right lean in as his beloved finally whispered in his ear, “Take it off, darling~”

Byleth reached up and pushed the blindfold off his eyes. He blinked as the light overpowered his visions. With a groan, he struggled to face the left and willed his sight to clear.

The light slowly faded to reveal...

**Author's Note:**

> Who could she have been, I wonder? Perhaps the answer lies somewhere in a future story...or perhaps it's simply left to the reader's interpretation. Either way, I'd love to hear your thoughts on who it could be :)
> 
> And with that, my contributions to Bylethea Week 2020 come to an end. Thank you so much to all my readers -new and old, for enjoying my work. I hope that those of you that just came in are willing to stick around and see what else I have to offer. I certainly can't promise when or how, but I do feel its safe to say that this isn't the last we'll see of Dorothea and Byleth either.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see you all next time :)


End file.
